Magnificent Darling
by kuroakane
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, seorang pemuda Amerika yang kesepian. Ditengah kerinduannya pada Ivan, Arthur Kirkland ingin mencoba merubah takdir. Akankah takdir itu berpihak padanya? USUK, RusAme, ScotEng.
1. Chapter 1

from kuroakane, with love.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen-ai, Lime… Ya, pokoknya gitu.**

* * *

"Tuan, sebentar lagi tempat ini akan tutup. Apakah anda berkenan untuk pulang?" Ujar seorang pelayan, menatap iba seorang pemuda dengan setelan tuxedo elegan dan rambut _dirty blonde-_nya yang tersisir rapih. Pemuda itu tak mengucap sebuah kata, hanyalah embun yang melapisi kacamatanya itu menyamarkan setetes air, turun dari mata sebelah kirinya.

Setelah beberapa penantian panjang, pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan berdiri meninggalkan meja. "Terima kasih.", Ujarnya. Beberapa langkah setelah itu, seorang pria muda berambut pirang dan mata zamrud menyahut, "Hei, anak muda," dengan sedikit hentakan. pemuda berkacamata tadi segera menoleh, seakan tertarik dengan panggilan _'anak muda'_ yang tadi diucapkan seseorang. "Pelayanku tak bilang kau diperbolehkan makan gratis di lahan bisnisku, kan?"

Kesunyian. Keheningan. Isi kepala pemuda berkaca mata itu dapat ditebak jelas olehnya. _"Tapi-kan-aku-nggak-makan-sama-sekali."_, itulah yang terbersit jelas di benak sang manager restoran. Ia melambaikan selembar kertas di udara, lalu menghempaskannya di meja nomor 4 bersama sebuah pulpen. Meja dimana pemuda berkacamata didepannya terduduk selama empat jam, menanti datangnya seseorang yang pada akhirnya tak datang juga sehingga akhirnya ia sendiri yang harus membayar untuk 'makan malam' yang bahkan tak ia makan.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dengan ratapan, sedih bagai rembulan. Embun di kacamatanya belum hilang—sama seperti kerinduannya. Kerinduan terhadap seseorang yang sudah 4 tahun tak ditemuinya. Janji makan malam itu sirna ditelan waktu.

Tulisan tangan yang nampak di kertas itu dibaca olehnya. Merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang dibacanya, matanya bertemu dengan si manager galak beralis tebal didepannya. Si pelayan yang dari tadi menonton segala perkara akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sebuah kata. Setelah itu, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi goresan pulpen diatas kertas.

"_Selamat malam, semoga hari-harimu setelah ini jadi menyenangkan."_

* * *

New York, August the 26th, 20xx.

.

"Alfred-san, mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanyalah hentakan jari yang terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Pemuda asia dengan sumpit di sela-sela jemarinya itu sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk teman sekamarnya yang sedang galau.

Pagi di musim panas yang tak begitu ceria. Kenapa ia tak bisa habiskan liburan ini untuk bertemu sang pujaan hatinya?

Oh iya, lelaki yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu sedang kuliah di Rusia. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menyelesaikannya dari beberapa waktu lalu, namun entah kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali.

Pemuda yang disapa 'Alfred' itu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku mau sushi," Ujarnya pada Kiku Honda, teman serumahnya. "Aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari dua menit yang lalu, Alfred-san,"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Hanya bunyi lembaran plastik gulungan sushi yang terdengar saat itu. Kiku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Hampir setiap hari Senin Alfred murung. Mungkin, ia fobia pada hari senin.

Sepiring sushi ia taruh diatas meja. "Kau hanya membuat seporsi?" Ujar Alfred, heran. Tapi Kiku lebih heran lagi. "Bukannya biasanya kau tak berselera makan di pagi hari Senin? Kukira tadi kau mau sushi itu hanya bercanda, Alfred-san," Dugaannya salah.

Kemurungan Alfred semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia meninggalkan meja, Kiku, dan sushi-nya yang baru matang. Makanan itu tampak lezat, namun jadi menyebalkan bagi Alfred. Yah, semua hal yang ada di hari Senin itu menyebalkan—setidaknya menurut pemuda bermata _azure_ itu.

.

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar dari atas. Kiku menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda itu memang harus bersabar tinggal bersama seorang yang temperamental dan _moody_.

_Tapi, hari ini pasti ada yang tidak biasa. _Alfred kerap marah karena hal-hal sepele seperti tugas kuliah atau bahkan dietnya yang selalu gagal. Namun kemarahan itu tak terasa aneh seperti ini—kau tahu, matanya bengkak dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Semalaman ini pasti ia menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke kasur. Hamparan selimut yang lembut dan empuk mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang dahulu, sampai sekarang, dicintainya. Sebenarnya yang membuat dada pemuda itu sesak bukanlah cinta, melainkan rasa rindu dan cemas yang sampai sekarang membakar hatinya.

"Apakah kau masih mengingatku?" Ia berucap pelan. "Dekapan di tanggal 4 Juli, 4 tahun yang lalu itu belum hilang dari benakku, sayang."

Air mata membasahi kain yang menjadi alas kepala Alfred. Sebuah tempat bersandar yang telah lama hilang, kini malah digantikan oleh bantal dan selimut. Tragis memang, namun itulah sebuah kenyataan.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengulang kembali semua kenangan yang ada. Hangat sentuhan seorang Ivan Braginsky yang memabukkannya, erat genggaman yang menenggelamkannya dalam kebahagiaan.

Namun semua itu sirna setelah dua tahun bersama.

Di hari keberangkatannya, Ivan berpesan sesuatu kepada Alfred, yang ia cintai mati-matian.

_"Bila 'ku tak kembali, jangan salahkan Tuhan melainkan takdir. Ya tebya lyubyu, Alfred F. Jones."_

Air mata mengalir lagi, namun mata biru itu hanyalah tak bisa terpejam—ia takut kegelapan akan menelan semua yang ada di kepalanya. Sekarang ia tersadar, cinta yang selama ini ia tunggu mungkin saja takkan kembali ke rengkuhannya.

Namun ia terbangun, menasihati dirinya sendiri. Ungkapan seperti _"Aku ini seorang hero!" _atau _"Aku tak boleh menangis!"_ terus terucap dari bibirnya—namun tak sebutirpun air mata yang berhenti membasahi pipi pucatnya.

_Andai saja waktu bisa terulang,_ itu yang ada di pikirannya. Akalnya seakan buntu, kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai bukanlah hal mudah bahkan untuk sekedar kau pungkiri. Enam tahun mengenal seorang yang kau tahu hampir mendekati sempurna, bukan pekerjaan mudah untuk melupakannya begitu saja. Namun waktu terus bergulir, dan pada akhirnya semua orang akan hilang bersamanya.

.

Alfred menyeka air matanya berkali-kali sampai pipinya memerah karena tangannya yang sedikit kasar. Ia tak menyemangati dirinya sendiri—memang percuma kalau ia bahkan tak mendengarkan kata hatinya sendiri. Hati nurani yang sudah terlalu tumpul—seharusnya ia melupakan Ivan saja.

Pemuda itu menuruni tangga dengan seronok, membuat Kiku dan seorang temannya terheran-heran. Namun tak hanya mereka yang heran—Alfred F. Jones, yang telah membuat keributan hanya dengan menuruni tangga, terkejut dengan keberadaan teman rekan sekamarnya itu.

Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Pemuda yang terduduk didepannya itu bukanlah seseorang yang benar-benar asing—orang itu bahkan sudah memiliki nomor ponselnya disaat Alfred tak memiliki nomor ponsel orang itu.

.

_"Hai,"_ Orang itu menyapa Alfred seraya tersenyum. Arthur Kirkland, 18 tahun, yang diam-diam mendambakan Alfred.

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

HAAAAAAAIIIIII READERS! :3 *kuroakane digebuk*

Ini FF pertama saya disini, jadi mohon bimbingan para sesepuh (?) yang lebih ngerti tentang tempat ini (?). Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan, jangan jadi silent reader yaaawww! :3

- kuroakane


	2. Chapter 2

from kuroakane, with love.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya babang Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning: AU, OOC, Humuhumuhumuhumuhumuhumu.**

Walaupun pemuda beralis eksotis itu menyapanya dengan sedemikian ramah, namun Alfred tetap tak berminat untuk terlibat lebih jauh dengan dirinya. Ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa sekalipun berucap pamit.

.

Mentari bersinar terik, walau mulai meredup di penghujung musim panas. Dedaunan mulai menguning, tanda akan datangnya musim gugur.

Alfred terduduk di sebuah bangku di taman yang sepi—hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari kencang, ingin mengeluarkan segala emosi yang ada didalam sanubarinya. Ia tak ingin mengingat segala hal yang terjadi diantara dirinya dengan Ivan, yang sampai kini belum kembali. Mimpi yang kala itu cemerlang, kebahagiaan yang direnggut oleh perpisahan.

Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Mengapa baru terpikir olehnya untuk melupakan sosok Ivan? Padahal selama dua tahun terakhir, Ivan terlalu 'sibuk' dengan kuliah dan kerja sampingannya sampai-sampai tak dapat membalas surat-surat Alfred. Rindu yang dirasa tak sebanding dengan sakit hati ketika diabaikan—

_Atau apakah mungkin… Ia dicampakkan?_

"Tidak mungkin," Ujarnya. "Ia sangat menyayangiku, seperti aku juga mencintainya.

Namun, darimanakah kau tahu hal itu, Alfred? Sebegitu kuatkah telepati sepasang kekasih homoseksual seperti kalian, yang sudah terpisah sebetapa jauhnya oleh ruang dan waktu?

Dadanya sesak. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah ini. Apa haruskah ia mati saja?

"_Ya tebya lyubyu, Alfred F. Jones._"

Air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya, seirama dengan keringat yang menggelincir turun dari pelipisnya. Hanyalah detak jantung yang tak bisa ia sesuaikan iramanya, bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang memburu—memburu kebebasan dari kesengsaraan 4 tahun belakangan ini.

"Inikah yang mereka bilang _'long-distance relationship'_?"

"_But I don't feel like being in a relationship anymore."_

Sebuah kaleng berisikan minuman bersoda melayang dan seperti keajaiban, mendarat dengan tepat di telapak tangan Alfred. Ia spontan menggenggamnya, seperti dahulu ia mencengkeram erat lengan Ivan. Kontras dengan udara di sekitarnya, kaleng itu begitu dingin. Alfred mendekatkan kaleng itu ke dahinya, berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang seperti direbus perasaan. Tanpa disadari, hampir seluruh bagian luar kacamatanya tertutup oleh embun sementara matanya terpejam menahan air mata.

"Sepertinya kau belum sepenuhnya siap untuk sebuah _'relationship'_, anak muda."

Alfred menoleh ke arah suara rendah itu, namun segala hal yang ia lihat terburamkan oleh embun. Ia mengusap kasar lensa kacamatanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna zamrud dan alis tebal seperti ulat bulu bertengger di dahinya.

Pemuda bermata zamrud dan alis tebal itu duduk agak jauh di samping Alfred setelah memberikan sekaleng minuman berkarbonasi kesukaan pemuda berkacamata itu. Alfred tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kemarin malam menggalakinya di restoran. Bukan hanya galak, ia juga meminta nomor teleponnya untuk alasan yang tak jelas.

"Kau memberi orang asing sekaleng minuman, tapi kau tak membeli untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli dua buah."

Hening. _"Kau ini kan manager restoran mewah, masa' buat minuman soda murahan begini aja gak punya duit?" _Pikir Alfred.

"Bercanda. Aku cuma minum minuman kelas atas."

Suasana bertambah garing. Arthur memang bukan seseorang yang mengerti humor—sesungguhnya dia hanyalah seorang penggerutu yang suka menyendiri. Hari-hari libur musim panasnya ia gunakan untuk duduk di halaman belakang rumah sembari menyeruput teh hangat dan membaca buku-buku lama. Ia bukan seseorang yang tahu tren, meskipun ia hidup di abad ke-21 seperti ini. Ia lulus dari sebuah sekolah menengah atas di London yang sangat terpandang—semua peserta didiknya adalah orang-orang kaya, entah itu bangsawan atau juragan minyak dari Timur Tengah.

.

Alfred melemparkan kaleng itu kembali pada Arthur. "Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu, tuan manager restoran," Ia berucap seraya memalingkan kepalanya. Hampir berdiri, namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh Arthur. "Jangan pergi."

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu memicingkan matanya, melirik Arthur yang 'mencampuri' urusannya. "Urusi saja restoranmu itu, Pak Tua."

Arthur menghela nafas berat, ia tak menyangka akan sesulit ini hanya untuk menenangkan seorang pemuda Amerika yang sedang putus cinta. "Pertama, usiaku baru delapan belas tahun, jadi aku setahun lebih muda darimu, _Kak_ Alfred."

"Kedua, sesungguhnya, aku bukanlah seorang manajer restoran. Kemarin malam itu, aku hanya menggantikan 'paman'ku yang sedang berlibur ke luar negeri."

Alfred menatap Arthur, ingin meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan pemuda Inggris itu benar adanya. Arthur melayangkan senyuman mematikannya, sehingga Alfred tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan perkataan orang Inggris itu. "Tapi tetap saja, mukamu itu tua sekali, Arthur."

"Terserah apa katamu, lah."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pulang ke rumah, berjalan beriringan. Kiku sedikit terkejut ketika membuka pintu rumah. "Alfred-san, Arthur-san…? Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa seakrab ini," Ujarnya sambil sedikit bercanda. Arthur tertawa masam, sedangkan Alfred tak berkata apa-apa namun melayangkan pandangannya pada kotak pos didepan pagar rumah.

Arthur tak berkata apa-apa saat menarik kasar tangan Alfred. Tatapannya seakan berkata, "_Lupakan-bajingan-itu,-bodoh!" _namun tak berani menatap mata Alfred langsung. Ia malah mengalihkan tatapan mautnya itu pada Kiku, pemuda Jepang bertubuh kecil didepannya.

.

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu membawa Alfred ke kamarnya. Entah sejak kapan Arthur tahu dimana letak kamar Alfred, namun yang pasti air mukanya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang amat kentara. Ia membanting tubuh pemuda Amerika itu. Tatapannya tajam mematikan, bagai singa yang kelaparan belum makan daging berbulan-bulan.

_Kalau bisa, ia ingin memangsa Alfred agar tidak mengganggu hidupnya lagi_.

"Lupakan bajingan itu, _bloody git!"_ Sebuah umpatan akhirnya keluar dari mulut seorang Arthur. Seorang anak bangsawan yang dulu selalu berlagak _high-brow _itu akhirnya mengungkapkan karakter aslinya. Memang, kesendirian itu tak enak.

Alfred membalas tatapannya berani, merasa lebih kuat dari bocah diatasnya—tapi ia memang lebih kuat, sih. Dengan setengah tak tega, ia membalikkan keadaan. Sekarang pemuda kacamata itu ada diatas pemuda alis tebal.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu, hah?" Ucapnya, sedikit membentak. Wajah Arthur memerah, kehilangan kata-kata. Haruskah ia menyembunyikan perasaannya **lebih lama** lagi?

_Ia sudah lelah_.

Air mata mengalir dari kepingan zamrud pemuda Inggris itu. Sebenarnya bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang ia inginkan—ia hanya ingin hidup tenang, damai, dan sejahtera. Namun apa daya…

Bukan ia yang menghancurkan takdir. **Takdir yang menghancurkan dirinya**. Perasaannya yang sudah tercabik-cabik kini pecah menjadi keping-keping kenangan. Kenangan pahit, yang tak ingin dimiliki semua orang. Masa lalu adalah kegelapan—setidaknya bagi seorang Arthur Kirkland.

Kesunyian dibuyarkan oleh getaran ponsel Alfred. Hanya beberapa kali, namun getarannya terasa sampai ke syarafnya.

Ia membuka SMS aneh itu. Tak tertulis sebuah nama, namun kata-kata yang tersirat mampu membuat Alfred tercengang.

_"Alfred, ini aku, Ivan."_

_ "Dua tahun silam, aku kehilangan ponselku, jadi maafkan aku karena tak pernah bisa membalas pesan-pesanmu,"_

_ "Ya tebya lyubyu, Alfred F. Jones."_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

to be continued

YEAAAAYYYY AKHIRNYA KUROAKANE BERHASIL MENYELESAIKANNYA HINGGA CHAPTER KEUDA EH KEDUAAA~~~ _/teriak kegirangan/_

Entah kenapa gue jadi nge-ship RusAme begini. Yaudah deh, #akurapopo.

Jangan jadi silent reader ya, tolong kasih feedbacknya berhubung ini judul pertama saya disini. Makasih~!


End file.
